2013
2013 is a common year starting on Tuesday, and is the current year. The next year will be 2014. On June 12, 2013, Birdo and Yoshi ranked their worst day in the year, with shocking deaths. For the first time ever, Michael Douglas is out of the drop forty and was replaced by Japanese supercentenarian Jiroemon Kimura, with 47 teams and three jokers. In 2013, they broke the 187 record from 2012, in November. Last year they wanted to surpass the 177 mark from 2011, but didn't work.... Notable events *2013 Australian Open **Notable players that failed to qualify were James Blake and Eugenie Bouchard. Both players lost their second round matches; Blake to fellow American Donald Young and Bouchard to Daria Gavrilova in straight set tiebreakers (she would upset Maria Sharapova at the 2015 Miami Open). Other nominations were Kurumi Nara, Aleksandra Krunic, Anna Karolina Schmiedlova, Zarina Diyas, Duan Yingying (who upset 2014 finalist Genie Bouchard in 2015 Wimbledon first round as a qualifier and caused that loss to fall out of the top twenty), 2016 semi finalist Johanna Konta and Maria Jose Martinez Sanchez. **Victoria Azarenka won her second Aussie Open title. **In girls singles, Ana Konjuh, who would qualify for the quarterfinal of the women's 2016 US Open tournament, won the title. *NASCAR Sprint Cup Series 2013 **This was Juan Pablo Montoya's second-last season racing in NASCAR, before moving to the IndyCar series once again in 2014 for Team Penske. **Estonia was present for the non-IndyCar tracks. Germany only appears for limited times. **Poland and Russia were only present before his death. The May 10 failures were absent for every 2013 NASCAR race held since Jiroemon Kimura's death at 116. Poland and Russia are currently present in every IndyCar race held since the 2015 FIFA Women's World Cup. **Defending champion was Brad Keselowski. He didn't make the Chase because he was winless most of the season, so he was unable to defend his title. *2013 IndyCar season **The season started at St Petersburg, the same place for 2012, 2014 and 2015 (because of the Brasilia cancellation). **Had there been double points, everyone from Dixon up until Andretti would have contended for the title. **This was the last IndyCar season for Dario Franchitti. Helio Castroneves would not participate at the 2013 Ironman World Championship as it was his choice. **Ryan Hunter-Reay was the defending champion. He placed lower than Ben and Toad's Contest #1 Helio Castroneves, the eventual runner-up. **Scott Dixon came back from a huge deflicit to defeat the Germans to win the title in Fontana after some gearbox troubles in Houston from the world number 1. **The week after Mid Ohio, Germany crashed in Brazil and therefore lost the number one. Viktor Ahn reclaimed it. The team was out of BATC until Sonoma and placed in probation. **Bosnia and Herzegovina was supposted to participate at Texas, but had to withdraw due to the delay of NASCAR's Iowa Speedway. *2013 Roland Garros **In the women's side, this tournament is notable for being the first appearance from 2014 Wimbledon finalist Eugenie Bouchard. She drew eventual finalist and defending champion Maria Sharapova, her 2015 Aussie Open and 2014 French Open opponent, and was defeated. Her next two appearances at Grand Slams were "rallies from a set down". *2014 FIFA World Cup qualifying. Notable teams that didn't make the World Cup were Paraguay for the first time since 1994 and Ukraine, who lost their fourth playoff in five World Cups. *The death of 116-year-old Jiroemon Kimura. *UEFA Euro 2013 in Sweden. *The start of qualifying for the 2015 FIFA Women's World Cup. *2013 V8 SuperCars **No IndyCar team was present for the first time since 2009. **Iran was the only team participating. Drop Forty Pictures (1-10) Zsa_Zsa_Gabor_(1954).jpg Pictures (11-20) Pictures (21-30) Pictures (31-40) vera-lynn.jpg List of the Lost List of the Missed Supercentenarian Team Picks *Koto Okubo - 11 teams *Jiroemon Kimura - 47 teams (most popular pick born in April, starting with K, enough strength for the Drop Forty, at 35th). This was the only pick Germany internationals Birdo and Yoshi chose. *Mamie Rearden - 7 teams *Misao Okawa - shockingly by Len Goodman only one team Notable Deaths January 2013 1918-2013]] 1898-2013]] *1 – Patti Page, American singer *2 – Mamie Rearden, American supercentenarian *5 – Reg Dean, British supercentenarian *7 – Carl Berner, German-born American supercentenarian *12: **Anna Lizaran, Spanish actress **Koto Okubo, Japanese supercentenarian *17 – Viola Knack, American supercentenarian *20: **Toyo Shibata, Japanese poet and centenarian *30 – Patty Andrews, American singer February 2013 *1 – Louisiana Hines, American supercentenarian *2: **Cirilla Zenari, Italian supercentenarian *5: **Julieta Gomez, Argentine model *14: **Rosa Frau-Cuga, Italian supercentenarian **Reeva Steenkamp, South African model *15: **Terue Ashida, Japanese supercententenarian, has not got a required UK obit. **Else Assmann, German supercentenarian *18 – Elspet Gray, Scottish actress *23 – Ettie Mae Caffee, American supercentenarian March 2013 *21: **Elsie Thompson, American supercentenarian April 2013 *2: **Maria Redaelli-Granoli, Italian supercentenarian May 2013 June 2013 1921-2013]] 1897-2013]] 1899-2013]] *3: **Jiah Khan, American-born British-Indian actress/model, suicide (that caused Unnatural causes) *6, Esther Williams, American actress and swimmer. *11: **Henry Cecil, British horce racing trainer, taken out from the Drop Forty **Robert Fogel **Evelyn Kozak, American supercentenarian, heart attack *12: **Jiroemon Kimura, Japanese supercentenarian & world's oldest man ever, taken out from the Drop Forty, died aged 116 years, 54 days from natural causes (this age would be Yoshi's if he looks at page 58 and 59 to find the oldest people in it, however is both of his team members and Yoshi said "Yes!".) **Yoshi, his death date, points are going down. **Johnny Smith, American singer. Emmitt danced to this song during the top five death date (June 12, 2013 with Yoshi, Priscilla, Kelly, Melissa) **Jason Leffler, American driver, was not allowed to be with Yoshi. *19: **Vince Flynn, American.... **James Gandolfini, American actor **Slim Whitman, American country singer July 2013 *30 - Yoshino Tanaka, Japanese supercentenarian who was the oldest living resident of Nagasaki and has not got a required UK obit. August 2013 *1 **Alba Togni, Italian-French supercentenarian *August 15 - Maria Gravigi, Italian supercentenarian, has not got a required UK obit. *August 30 - Soledad Mexia, Mexican-American supercentenarian, oldest Mexican born person ever. September 2013 *7 - Masayo Okamoto October 2013 November 2013 December 2013 Category:Timelines Category:Common years